ÁMAME
by Chisheccid
Summary: "Ámame" gritó en su mente y el corazón le dio un vuelco y unas extrañas lágrimas amenazaron con escapar. Así que era eso, no era solamente un deseo carnal, no era solamente las ganas de satisfacer un deseo...


Disclaimer: One piece es de Oda, no molesten.

ÁMAME

Nuevamente sus dientes apretaban sus labios para no gritarle a ese idiota todo lo que quería decirle. Lo peor de todo era que al que quería gritarle, no se daba ni por aludido, estaba allí, ocupando sus manos en las herramientas, apretando tornillos y tuercas, respirando el mismo aire, habitando el mismo espacio.

Y otra vez tuvo que recurrir al viejo truco para tranquilizarse, para no decirle en la cara todas esas cosas que necesitaba transmitirle…

Salió del taller tan sigilosamente como había llegado, para después echar a correr a la cocina, asegurar la puerta, recargarse contra la madera, prenderse un cigarrillo y fumarlo furiosamente hasta marearse. No, no se había mareado por el cigarrillo, era por todas esas emociones que estaba teniendo, por todos esos pensamientos que no podía concebir ni acallar. En resumen, era un manojo de nervios con piernas.

¿Qué le diría exactamente? Le diría que tenía la imperiosa necesidad de desgarrarle la boca a besos, de alisarle el cabello a punta de jalones, que le marcaría la huella de sus labios en el pecho moreno, y maldición, necesitaba hacerlo. Tan sólo pensarlo se le erizaba hasta el más pequeño de los pelitos en el cuerpo. Sin embargo, no podía, él era un hombre al igual que su persona, y todo eso resultaba contranatura. Pero si algo había aprendido en la isla de los okama –además de cerrar la puerta con seguro antes de dormir- era que lo único contranatura era contradecir a sus instintos.

Lo importante en ese momento era deshacerse de todas esas emociones que lo estaban acabando, y no encontraba otra manera que llevando a actos lo que momentos atrás había estado pensando ¿Pero cómo? No podía llegar hasta donde él estaba y solamente besarlo, con toda seguridad, todo le saldría tan mal…

Salió de la cocina. Estaba tan cansado emocionalmente como para recibir órdenes del capitán. Mientras se dirigía a la habitación de los muchachos, con las manos en los bolsillos y el cigarro colgando de sus labios, los demás chicos armaban el tan acostumbrado alboroto, por lo cual, nadie se dio cuenta de lo que le estaba pasando.

Se recostó en la hamaca y cerró los ojos ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser proponerle eso a un amigo? Exacto, era difícil, tan difícil. ¿Por qué era difícil? Nunca había tenido problemas en gritar a los cuatro vientos lo que sentía por cualquier mujer , de llenarla de halagos, de cariños y de mimos. Y ahora que sentía algo similar por un hombre, no era capaz de decírselo. No, no tenía miedo, porque después de todo, no esperaba una correspondencia, por lo tanto, era absurdo temerle al rechazo. Tampoco temía que su título de amante de las mujeres se viniera abajo, porque conocía demasiado bien al muchacho, y sabía que Usopp nunca diría nada al respecto. Entonces, ¿Por qué?

Imaginó todas esas cosas que quería hacerle y una sensación desconocida lo invadió por completo, subiéndole por la médula y terminando en las diferentes terminaciones nerviosas. "Ámame" gritó en su mente y el corazón le dio un vuelco y unas extrañas lágrimas amenazaron con escapar. Así que era eso, no era solamente un deseo carnal, no era solamente las ganas de satisfacer un deseo, era por eso que no podía decírselo de esa manera tan directa. "Ámame" repitieron las voces en su cabeza, y una sensación agradable lo invadió de repente.

—Usopp, ámame— Gritó por fin y sintió que la carga poco a poco era menos pesada —Usopp, ámame —Y fue tan limpio, puro y sincero que su voz sonó emocionada. —Usopp…

Unos labios lo callaron de súbito, unos labios que tomaron de rehenes a los suyos para empezar un desesperado jugueteo.

Sanji abrió los ojos solamente para cerciorar que sus sueños se habían realizado, pues allí estaba Usopp, besándolo con una fuerza y ternura inigualables en la esfera.

¿Por qué se había complicado tanto? Solo debía decirlo y ya, pero de algo estaba seguro, y era que si ya habían roto esa primera barrera, lo demás sería mucho más fácil.

FIN

Dita, dedicado a ti como te lo prometí.

Los días en la universidad han estado locos, y aproveché para escribirte algo cortito y ligero en estos momentos que me dejaron sola y sin responsabilidades frente a una computadora.

Espero te haya gustado.

Un beso y muchísima suerte con tus cosas, se te extraña.

Y a los demás lectores, espero hayan disfrutado la lectura, en unas semanas más regreso a escribir como una posesa.


End file.
